


time slip.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? ?? i guess, Just a Thing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: you used to dazzle and now you’re far away, going through the scattered memories; please come back as if nothing happened. // keichi one-shot.





	time slip.

**Author's Note:**

> my inspo for this was def she's a baby by zico, but fool by winner really fits the mood i was going for, and i've always wanted to use time slip by red velvet as a title -- so here we go, this hybrid of a fic in which my first sentence is 100+ words long bc i don't know what a punctuation is
> 
> keito and eichi are a little older here i guess?? maybe early 20s. but anyway

Sunlight dripped through the shades of the bedroom’s window, golden liquid splashing onto the wallpaper and bed sheets that rustled when the light shone on his face, brightly beckoning him to look at the artistry that had been perfected in that bedroom, in the shadows that were cast by the sun and the way the scenery glowed a slight yellow, the hues cyclically dyed with sunrises and sunsets, dawns and dusks, the color of sunlight and the color of moonlight, each with different feelings to each shining ray and beam, each entailing a different feeling, a different emotion depending on what ever-changing mood had settled into that space, which, right now, happened to be a sense of lethargy as the morning welcomed them into another day.

For now, he rubs his eyes, slowly coming to his senses as he awakens to yet another day. He had stayed up a little late (in reality, it was perhaps one or two in the morning when he finally slept, and he usually woke up when the sun began to rise) doing nothing but work, laboring over this and that while he took a sip from the mug that had a dark, bitter substance that was nothing but black coffee, the caffeine rushing through him and energizing what his tired body could manage to fuel, picking up the pen once more as he went back to his obligations.

But there were things to look forward to — at least, that’s what he thought. There was a lump that laid beside him, the blanket entailed between his legs and the other’s limbs; there was a lump with a blonde head resting on its pillow, slowly opening its eyes too, slowly waking up alongside Keito, who could only see something a little blurry before he reached over to the table next to him, grabbing his glasses and putting them on, but not before he rubbed his eyes once more, hazily and finally waking up.

Eichi’s blue eyes locked with his, and the blonde smiles — it was absolutely stunning, an ice cream cake-like heart melting at the sheer brightness of it, the sheer majesty of how simple stunning he looked even in his pajamas, even in with a bedhead, even when he was sleepily casting that smile towards him. It was unique, it was purely his own, and Keito found his heart trapped in that’s smile’s snare — wasn’t it too early to have his chest twist so badly, to have his emotions flare into different directions? He didn’t quite understand, he never really understood; that the heart was the captain of its own ship was something he’d come to accept, though sometimes, he could go without a little pain squeezing the air out of his lungs and the circulation from his ever-trapped heart.

“Good morning…~” Eichi says sleepily, burrowing himself further into his pillow as he did. “You worked late again, didn’t you, Keito? The spot next to me was starting to get cold — ‘how incorrigible’. Next time, how about we go to sleep together? That way, we both get rest, and we’re together…fufu, or is Keito a little too embarrassed to do that?”

“Embarrassed? Oi, Eichi, don’t get me so riled up in the morning.” Keito’s brows furrow, but there was no real rage; he knows that Eichi was just teasing him, but even then…doing this so early, he can’t help getting a little stubborn, a feeling that he had to straighten out his words. “Work’s piled up, so working late at night can’t be helped. Seriously, when will you stop being a little brat? Being like a child when it benefits you…it’s — hey, who said you could use that phrase? Incorrigible, you’re incorrigible.”

“Hmph. It’s no fair that you get to rag on my health when you don’t take care of your own.” Now Eichi pouts, the smile disappearing from his face. Keito misses it, but it’s also engraved in his mind, already a part of his precious memories — besides, this feigned look of disappointment was cute, too, though he wouldn’t say it out loud. “If you collapse from overworking, I’m going to say, ‘I told you so’. That’s why we should go to bed with each other. We can even hold each other, if you’d like — but you tend to do that when we’re asleep, too, you know.”

“Huh? Since when?”

“You do it in your sleep.” The smile comes back in an instance, and it fights with the sun that slowly grows all the more brighter outside in the hazy blue sky. Perhaps they were the same thing. He wasn’t quite sure. The sun formed something a halo around Eichi’s head — he could see it clearly if he squints a bit — and he shakes his head, trying to go back to listening to Eichi’s words. “You roll over and fling your arm around me, you go ‘Eichi…’, you murmur some other things before you start your absolutely horrid snoring — it’s something that wakes me up, but it helps me sleep, too. Fufu…Keito holding me…what a cute scene.”

“How incorrigible,” Keito repeats, already feeling the aforementioned embarrassment rising in him. “Well, it’s technically not me, isn’t it? It’s something in my subconscious doing it. If it wakes you up so much, then push me off or something and go back to sleep. If it’s like that…I guess it can’t be helped, and I’ll just have to kick you out of my mind when I’m asleep.”

“What? No, it’s fine. It’s fine, so…don’t get rid of me like that, Keito.”

There is a silence, both of them now with solemn looks on their faces. Eichi’s face was shaped like an angel’s — round but elegant, strands of blonde hair gracefully falling into place as his bright blue eyes continued to burn itself into Keito’s brain.

“Hey, can you hold me right now? And when you do…promise you’ll remember me.”

Keito follows his command, the command of an emperor — and when he does, when he loops his arm around Eichi, his figure disappears, and his arm flops onto the mattress, onto the empty side of the bed where an angel had gone back to heaven at the millisecond his touch threatened to betray his existence.

Right, right — he was dead.

He sighs, pinching his cheeks to make sure that he was awake and it wasn’t some sort of dream again, and he was very much in the present moment, in reality, and Eichi was very much gone, very much dead, very much just an illusion he’d wish were still real.

It can’t be helped. His hand reaches out to the empty spot once again, fingers curling around the blanket they used to share, the pillow he used to lay on, the space he used to breathe in and proved that he existed, that he lived, that he was a part of Keito’s life for all those years. That was his selfish, helpless, precious Eichi — and he loved him, he loved him so much, he missed him, he missed him so much — but he made sure that his soul had reached heaven, that he could rest in peace.

“I’ll remember you dearly — I promise.”


End file.
